gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007)
The 5th anime was aired from April 1, 2007 to March 29, 2009. It ran for 100 episodes. This series was notable for portraying Neko-Musume as a main rather than supporting cast member and for taking place primarily at the setting of Yōkai Yokochō. About The classic tale of "GeGeGe no Kitarō" told yet again. The story is the usual in the "GeGeGe no Kitarō" series. Kitarō is a boy living in the GeGeGe Forest/Cemetery (lands where many Yōkai roam) with his mostly dead father (who survives only in his eye), Sunakake-Babaa, Neko-Musume, and Konaki-Jiji. Theme Songs ;Opening #GeGeGe no Kitarō - Shigeru Izumiya {Ep. 1~51) #GeGeGe no Kitarō - The 50 Kaitens (Ep. 52~100) ;Endings #Urameshi Ya - Hidekazu Nagai (Ep. 1~26) #Youkai Yokochou GeGeGe Fushi - Junichi Suwabe (Ep. 27~51) #Kakumei no Uta ~Diggin'~ - Rock'a'Trench (Ep. 52~64) #Natsu no Mamono - Tsuru (Ep. 65~76) #Star Fruits - Merengue (Ep. 75~89) #Mikazuki to Kitakaze - Hi Lockation Markets (Ep. 90~100) Episodes Cast Guest Cast :Voice actors who voiced main characters in previous adaptations are listed bold. *The 50 Kaitens - Themselves *Mai Aizawa *Kenji Akabane *Hidemi Anzai *Yoshiyuki Arai - Tanaka *Kae Araki *Tomohisa Asō - Kyōkotsu and others *Ai Bandō *Chafūrin - Pii *Isshin Chiba - Langsuyar, Kankichi *'Shigeru Chiba' *Chō - Tantanbō *Misato Fukuen *Kōhei Fukuhara - Tengu Police, Sara-Kozō 3 and others *Kenji Hamada *Kōji Haramaki - Raikubi and others *Kōichi Hashimoto *Kumiko Higa *Ryō Hirohashi - Zashiki-Warashi and others *Yukiko Hirotsu *Aya Hisakawa *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mahi Mahi *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jubokko *Mitsuaki Hoshino *Kazuya Ichijō *Atsushi Ii *Chigusa Ikeda *Michihiro Ikemizu *Naoki Imamura *Tetsu Inada - Sakabashira, Katasharin and others *Fumiko Inoue *Kikuko Inoue - Kame-hime *Norihiro Inoue - Count Dracula *Tarō Ishida - Elite *Unshō Ishizuka - Makura-Gaeshi *Kanae Itō *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Tsujigami *Mitsuo Iwata - Kubire-Oni *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Suiko, Kami-sama, Takagi *Akemi Kanda *Tomoko Kaneda - Nami-Kozō *Hidehiko Kaneko - Kappa, Tengu and others *Yoshihiro Kanemitsu - Tengu Police and others *Yui Kano *Yūta Kasuya - Gremlin, Sara-Kozō 2 and others *Emiri Katō *Masako Katsuki - Osakabe-hime *Nanaho Katsuragi - Numagozen *Tomoko Kawakami Gorgon *Machiko Kawana *Yōko Kawanami - Monroe, Vampire Tree *Miyuki Kawashō *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Fukubi, Mōryō and others *Mami Kingetsu - Shiro-Kihatsu, Futakuchi-Onna *Atsushi Kisaichi - Hidemaru, Kyushu kappa and others *Reiko Kiuchi - Kamanari, Kenji *'Michitaka Kobayashi' *Rika Komatsu *Yuka Komatsu *Takehiro Koyama - Tanuki *Takehito Koyasu - Panther *Rie Kugimiya *Motoko Kumai *Taiten Kusunoki - Shōkera *Hōko Kuwashima - Dodomeki, Honeta *Mitsuaki Madono - Gion-Ō, Itsu-Maden *Ai Maeda *Noboru Maeda - Yamada *Yui Makino *'Mami' *Eiji Maruyama *Yasunori Masutani - Hikubi and others *Daisuke Matsubara *Naoko Matsui - Gahi, Fuguruma-Yōbi and others *Kōhei Matsumoto - Fune-Yūrei, Kappa and others *Midori Matsuo - Herself *Ako Mayama - Iso-Onna *Shinichirō Miki - Hitotsume-Kozō *'Yūko Mita' *Hiroaki Miura *Shunzō Miyasaka *Kōki Miyata - Kinoshita *Hiromu Miyazaki - Yuki-Otoko and others *Toshiyuki Morikawa *Masakazu Morita - Balmond *Yasuo Muramatsu - Keukegen *Takeshi Mori - Mōryō and others *Takashi Nagasako - Mikoshi-Nyūdō, Yoshinaga *Hiroshi Naka - Anagura-Nyūdō *Mai Nakahara *Kazuya Nakai *Ryōhei Nakao *Ryūsei Nakao - Onmoraki *Kaori Nazuka *Kōta Nemoto - Fune-Yūrei and others *Hitomi Nibatame *Kumiko Nishihara - Pepeko, Aka-Ei *Hiromi Nishikawa *'Chinami Nishimura' *'Tomomichi Nishimura' *Tamotsu Nishiwaki *Keiichi Noda - Nue *Kenji Nomura - Kimura *Mahito Ōba - Dorotabō *Mitsuru Ogata - Azuki-Hakari *Hiroshi Okamoto *Tōru Ōkawa - Saburō Nezu, Miage-Nyūdō *Ryōtarō Okiayu *Makiko Ōmoto *Masaya Onosaka - Amefuri-Kozō, Hiderigami *Fumiko Orikasa - Sayako Tsukino *Shinichirō Ōta *Ryūzabrō Ōtomo - Yasha, Kurobōzu, Bake-Dōrō, Golem *Akio Ōtsuka *Chiwa Saitō *Kimiko Saitō *Shirō Saitō - Gyūki *Yuka Saitō *Takahiko Sakaguma *Takahiro Sakurai - Neko-Shō *Kaoru Sasajima - Hanako *Ai Sasaki *Yūko Sasamoto *Akemi Satō *Chie Satō *Satomi Satō - Kijimuna and others *Yūko Satō - Mashiro *Ikuya Sawaki - Umizatō *Yumiko Shibata *Yū Shimaka *Junko Shimakata - Baby *Naomi Shindō *'Kōzō Shioya' *Ryōko Shiraishi *Umeka Shōji *Yōko Sōmi - Hone-Onna *Keiichi Sonobe *Yumi Sudō *Hisayoshi Suganuma *Junichi Suwabe - Bake-Zōri *Kiyonobu Suzuki - Osore *Masami Suzuki - Yōkai Castle and others *Masaru Suzuki *Takuma Suzuki *Reiko Takagi *Sanae Takagi *Hirofumi Tanaka - Mōryō, Tengu Police and others *Ikuko Tatsu *Nobuo Tobita - Amamehagi *Kōichi Tōchika - Uwan *Mai Tōdō *Yasuhiko Tokugawa *Yumi Tōma - Baby *Michie Tomizawa - Kuro-Kihatsu *Mariko Tonomura *Rie Tozuka *Masa'aki Tsukada *Kyōsei Tsukui - Nobiagari *Shinpachi Tsuji - Iwanabōzu *Mahito Tsujimura *Makoto Tsumura *Hidenari Ugaki - Shiro-Uneri, Evil Spirit *Megumi Urawa *Misa Watanabe - Hari-Onago *Takehiko Watanabe *Eiji Wentz - Boyfriend *Kappei Yamaguchi *Mayumi Yamaguchi *Jin Yamanoi *Keiichirō Yamamoto *Wakana Yamazaki - Ubume and others *Saki Yasuda - Kijimuna and others *Takahiro Yoshimizu *Satsuki Yukino Staff Movies *Gekijouban GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! - Released December, 13, 2008. Category:Anime Category:TV series